Mergers
by LoneHoundoom
Summary: Five teenagers are chosen by the Legendary Council to save the world. We are so, so screwed. Rated for mild language, tobacco & alcohol use, and some sexuality later.Sorry for lack of updates, I finally got my comp replaced, but some chapters were deleted
1. Prologue: Prophecy Fullfilled

_**Mergers**_

**Prologue: Prophecy Fulfilled**

Waves crashed onto the desolate shore. On and on, rhythmically breaking against the rocks without end. A small distance back from the water, the moon shined over the entrance to a cave, casting it perfectly into a shadow. At night, it was too dark to notice, and during the day, the tides kept it mostly submerged. The perfect place to hold a meeting of a secret council, one might think.

As it was, on this night, that was exactly the purpose this cave served.

The shrouded figure made his way swiftly into the cave. Telepathically finding his way to the back, he began to run his three-fingered hand over the stone surface of the wall. After a while of this, he paused. Rubbing his finger curiously over one spot, he made a sudden exclamation and tapped the spot three times.

The wall which he had been examining slid back, revealing a vast chamber lit by a single fire in the center. Making his way past the mountainous stalagmites, the figure joined a group of fantastic shapes around the fire.

"Good to see you here, Brother Mewtwo.", intoned a small, floating being opposite the figure.

"Don't talk. Just don't." , Mewtwo replied drily. Flicking her tail in annoyance, the creature conjured a pink orb of energy in her hands.

"You wanna go?" She taunted.

"Cease this foolishness!" yelled an extremely large, pink creature. The shining crest on its head gleamed eerily as it turned its head to the back of the cave. "He approaches."

All of the creatures, even the riled and delinquent Mewtwo, turned to the approaching figure and kneeled. As it came into the firelight, it was revealed to be the largest and most strange of the creatures to appear that night.

In shape, it resembled a giant, white horse, with a flowing, ponytail-like mane extending from the back of its head. Its luminous eyes- green with red pupils- surveyed the beings before it. It was obviously the leader of the group.

Turning, it displayed its bulbous middle, ringed by a golden hoop from which several arm-like rods extended.

"As I'm certain you, the Council of the Legendary Pokèmon of Earth, are aware, an impending peril hangs over the world. Scattered over the globe are five chosen humans, each with their own powers over the more common of our brethren."

Rotating its head, the creature stared at Mewtwo. "You, Brother Mewtwo, being of the highest proficiency in dealing with humans, have been chosen to gather this group."

Mewtwo sighed, rubbing the pale lavender forehead between his short horns.

"As you command, Lord Arceus. Know, however, that I will not enjoy this task."

"You are not required to. Before you is a list of the chosen ones. You should begin immediately."

"Of course, my Lord." Picking up the scroll before him, Mewtwo peered at the identities of the trainers he was to gather. Upon reading the first name, he began to splutter, as his eyes bugged and he stood up quite quickly.

"HIM?" he shouted, causing the others to one had ever dared raise their voice at Lord Arceus.

"Him again?! Is he in every bloody chosen group we've ever granted power to?" He demanded.

Glaring, Arceus sent a small beam of blue energy creeping his way. Upon impacting with Mewtwo, the Legendary was sent hurtling across the chamber.

"You will not question my choices." Arceus spoke, seeming to shout though his voice had not risen a decibel. "Now go about your task."

Getting to his feet, Mewtwo strode huffily from the cave. As soon as he reached an open area, he took off, leaving only a slight impression of his feet in the sand as he flew to gather the chosen ones. The time was exactly 2:53 A.M.

And at that exact moment, the second person on Mewtwo's list was being thrown out of a pub in Cardiff for showing a fake ID made of cardboard.


	2. Chapter 1: What Dwells in Back Alleys

I'm sorry for the lack of updates in the past months. I've had a nearly blinding dose of combined writer's block and bullshit that had to be done and took up my whole day. A lot of my schedule has cleared up, though. So, hopefully, I'll have more time to update now. Enjoy Chapter 1! : )

* * *

**Chapter 1:What Dwells in Back Alleys**

Chris went hurtling out of the doorway, the hood of his concrete-gray jacket trailing behind him. The two black-clad bouncers dusted off their hands, then turned their shaded eyes on a fight going on at table two.

Clambering up and looking around, Chris shouted, "Yeah, you go and serve the 'legitamite' customers! I don't need you guys, I've got contacts who'll have a keg at my door before morning!"

As he was contemplating whether to keep shouting or not, two men were shoved outside and continued fighting until some bouncers came to break them up. As Chris turned away in disgust, one man, a shorter one with close-cropped black hair and an odd pallor, yelled, "Look, I'm Torchwood, special ops, I'm here on a report of-"

"Shut up, no one believes that."

"Special ops, yeah? More like special needs, if ya ask me." chortled the other man, his messy brown hair flying. As he walked away, Chris got a short glimpse both men being manhandled into a waiting police car.

_Bloody drunks, think that people'll believe anything they're told. _Checking the time, the brown-haired youth decided to take one of his shortcuts through a back alley.

Most teenagers knew better than to walk around the alleys of Cardiff, especially after all the weird occurrences of late. Chris, however, had an arrogance that most teenagers lacked. And, more importantly, he thought, he always had Cerberus and Beowulf by his side.

Beowulf, a Charizard, had been his first pokèmon. Chris had thought that the name Beowulf would be very ironic for a pokèmon that would one day evolve into a dragon. Cerberus, his Houndoom, had joined their party later, and quickly become something of a wing-man to Beowulf.

It was Cerberus that Chris now called out, allowing the hellhound-pokèmon to walk along with him in case of attack. Chris didn't know it, but Cerberus would come in handy quite quickly.

At first, Chris thought nothing of the little flash of motion in the corner of his right eye. _Probably just a homeless guy, you get a lot of them around here_, he thought.

He thought rather differently when the flash of motion entered the front of his eye. He realized, then, that this guy was probably not only well-housed, but well-trained in the art of killing, too. The dagger in his hand, wielded expertly and without the slightest hint of bargaining intentions, rather tipped him off.

Chris reacted with light-speed, having spent most of his childhood fighting muggers.

"Pinpoint-Flamethrower, Cerb. Melt the knife. And I wouldn't mind if you messed up his hand while you were at it." he muttered. As Cerberus growled in consent, he pulled out a knife of his own. He flicked the blade open, admiring the glint of steel in the dim starlight.

"Wanna fight, huh? You picked the wrong kid on the wrong turf."

"Fight? No, boy. Only to kill." Whispered the man from under a black hood. Chris almost took a step back. He didn't know who or what this guy was, but his voice was horrible. Every syllable dripped with malice, not normal, revenge-malice, but "I'd-burn-a-man-alive-just-to-hear-the-screams" malice.

Leaping to defend his master,Cerberus shot a line of flame at the hand holding the knife. As the flame moved toward the man, something happened. Chris couldn't tell how, but... the man had moved. Or had the fire's trajectory changed? He couldn't figure it out, but one thing was certain: the flame moved harmlessly past the man.

"Good show of resistance, boy. Futile, but admirable." The lower portion of his face- all that Chris could see- split in a hideous grin, revealing a two rows of yellowing teeth, the product of a man so possessed of murder that he couldn't be bothered to take care of himself. "I enjoy the screams of warriors. So much more satisfying and full than cowards." He lunged.

Chris didn't have time to react- no, he did, but he couldn't- yes, he could, but he wouldn't- yes, he would've, but some force wouldn't let him-

His mind continued in this futile line of thought even as the knife sunk into his left shoulder. At first, Chris felt no pain. For an instant, he thought that maybe the nerves had been severed. Then- a fiery eruption of agony.

He gasped, clutching at the knife. Before he could get a firm grip on the hilt, the man grabbed it and roughly yanked it out, causing Chris to drop to his knees, screaming.

"I must be losing my touch. That should have hit your heart, dead-on." The man snickered, advancing on Chris.

That was when Cerberus, abandoning all self-preservation instinct, lunged fro the man's throat. Latching on, he placed his paws firmly on both shoulders, shaking his head and attempting to rip out his throat.

"Enough of this!" roared a voice from above. Looking up, Chris saw a hulking figure standing at the entrance to the alley. He stood at least seven feet tall, and wore a rough brown cloak.

"You won't harm the Chosen One any farther, Jarret." The figure said, striding towards the man.

The man, meanwhile, sneered.

"Oh, has the council sent a pet?" he taunted, tossing the Houndoom off.

"CERBERUS!"Chris roared, looking to his fallen comrade, who lay wimpering to the side of the alley.

"No, Jarret. The council has sent a member." Lifting a hand to his hood- _Three fingers_, Chris thought- the figure pulled it down, revealing his face.

Chris gasped. The figure was obviously some kind of pokèmon, but like nothing Chris had ever seen. It- no, _he_, Chris decided- had an angular face, almost seeming to be pulled back from a single point at the tip of his nose. His skin was a pale gray color, with small patches of purple. Two stubby horns adorned the creature's head, and just below them, some sort of umbilical cord-like organ, looking almost humorously like a ponytail, dropped down below the cloak, likely reconnecting with the back at some point. His fingers, Chris now saw, had amazingly bulbous tips.

It was these, then, that he squeezed together, pointing at Jarret. The man was lifted up off the ground, a blue glow around him, and hurled into the night.

Turning to Chris, the creature said, "Come, Chosen One. The others wait, and I grow weary of this."

"Not... without Cerberus." Chris insisted through gritted teeth. The creature looked over at where the hound lay, whimpering.

"Very well. There is one at the meeting place that can heal his wounds." Getting up shakily, Chris raised Cerberus's pokèball.

"Come on back in, mate. We'll get you fixed up, don't worry." He murmured soothingly. A red beam shot out, returning the pokèmon to its normal place of rest. He turned to the creature.

"Okay, I don't know what you are or where you're going, but I get the sense that if I make a break for it, you'll stop me, yeah?" The creature nodded.

"Fine, then, lead the way." Chris sighed.

"Grab on. We'll fly." the creature invited, baring his back at him. For a moment, Chris thought he must be mad. _Ah, what the hell? _he decided. _He's obviously got some psychic powers, flying sounds likely enough. _Chris hopped onto the legendary's back. Kicking off, he shot into the air, leaving behind the now thoroughly trashed and blood-stained alley.


	3. Chapter 2:Meeting of Destiny

Yay, updates! This time for sure, I'll keep up. Trust me! *nose grows to seven times its original length*

**Chapter 2: Meeting of Destiny**

Several hours later, the creature- _Mewtwo_, he had told Chris- landed on a deserted strip of beach next to a steep cliff. With a soft _thud_, he touched down on the sand.

While the tall, solid form of Mewtwo took the force of the landing in stride, Chris, being merely human and weakened by his wounds, was knocked to the ground immediately. His breath left him as he impacted with the wet sand.

A few feet away, Mewtwo sniggered. Chris got shakily to his feet, glaring at him.

"You really have no tact, do you?" he snapped, brushing damp sand off of his back with minimal success. Mewtwo clutched at his chest in mock offense.

"That hurt, Christopher. It really did." Chris stared in bemusement. "What?" Mewtwo inquired, frowning.

"What happened to the whole prophetic, godly mode of speech?" he demanded. Mewtwo's frown increased momentarily, then evaporated into a small smile.

"Oh, that crap. I just do that for the introductions to add drama. I'm about done with it for tonight, thanks." Chris's bemusement entirely failed to clear up. He had sometimes imagined what legendary Pokémon might act like, but this was not at all what he'd been thinking. He opened his mouth to ask a further question, but then noticed that Mewtwo was walking toward the cliff face, headed for the mouth of a cave he hadn't noticed before.

"Coming?" Mewtwo called. With a start, Chris jogged after the odd legendary, wondering what awaited him in the cave.

When he caught up, Chris found Mewtwo tapping at the back wall of the shallow cave, muttering to himself.

"Was it next to the pyrite deposit? No, maybe it was off to the bottom-right of the block of sandstone… Dang it, I should've wrote this down!" Eventually he found the spot he'd been looking for between an odd red patch and some marble. He tapped it sharply three times, and the wall slid back.

"Welcome", said Mewtwo with an extravagant sweeping of his arm, "to the Hall of the Legendary Council!"

* * *

Chris gaped as he took in the scene before him. He was led into a great chamber carved into the stone, with a giant, rectangular stone table in the center. Seated around it was every legendary Pokémon of lore. Palkia, Master of Space, sat near the head of the table, his crest gleaming silver in the light of torches set around the chamber. Mew, glowing soft pink, sat opposite a vacant chair Chris took to be Mewtwo's. And at the head of the table…

"Dear sweet God, it's Arceus!" Chris breathed. The Archangel Pokémon stood, regal, staring at Mewtwo and his charge.

"Ah, Christopher, you've arrived. Mewtwo, take him to the side chamber with the others while you fetch the last one. "Still gaping, Chris was lead to a smaller chamber off to the side of the main one, where three other teenagers were already waiting on stone benches.

"Wait here, Chris. As soon as I retrieve the other chosen one, I'll come back and explain the situation."

Chris was a little apprehensive, but couldn't see any other options. He turned back to the other chosen ones, surveying them. He gasped in recognition of the first two.

The boy was wearing a faded and worn pair of blue jeans, as well as a blue and white vest over a black shirt. On top of his raven blades of hair was a red cap with a green checkmark on the front. Next to him was a redheaded girl in a yellow t-shirt and red-strapped overalls. Chris walked over to the boy, staring.

"Ash Ketchum?" he asked in awe. The boy looked up, sighing.

"Yeah, yeah, that's me. I suppose you want an autograph or something?" he asked, reaching into his pocket for a pen.

"Oh, no, Mr. Ketchum," insisted Chris, shaking his head. "I just… well, I always promised myself that I would do this specific thing if I ever met you." Ash sighed.

"Okay, do whatever you've gotta do." Nodding eagerly, Chris grinned… then right-hooked Ash onto the floor. The two girls shouted in surprise and indignation, while he rubbed his fist and glared at Ash. "That's for selling your television and movie rights to that moron Tajiri!" he roared. Ash, groaning, struggled to his feet, hands on his temple where Chris had hit him.

"Look, I know he screwed the show up, but I don't think that's reason to-"he began. He only got that far before having to duck another punch from Chris. "Okay, okay, it was an idiot move. Happy?"

Chris sat down heavily, still glowering. "As close as I'll get." he muttered darkly. There was a pregnant pause as the two boys sized each other up, assessing the threat each other posed now that all guards were up. Eventually, Ash sat, returning Chris's scowl.

Ash opened his mouth to say something, but at that moment, Mewtwo popped his head in.

"Okay, kids. Everyone's here and the boss is ready for you. Let's go meet Arceus, shall we?"


End file.
